Fuzzy Feeling
by Dyla lirk
Summary: Kumpulan dari 3 cerita Valentine. Dimana France memberikan coklat pada semua orang, tapi ternyata coklat itu bukan buatannya sendiri...


**FUZZY FEELING**

**Characters: France, England, Germany, Italy, Japan, America, China (minor)**

**Pairings: France/England**

**Warning: Bukan cerita Valentine yang romantis...  
**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: The Characters are original Character From Hetalia: Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari di tanggal 14 Februari, di sebuah tempat yang sedang mengadakan World Meeting. France masuk sambil melambaikan tangan dan tangan satunya lagi membawa bungkusan besar.

"Pagi semua! France Nii-san sudah datang ."

"Kamu terlambat, France! Kami semua sudah menunggu tahu!" Bentak Germany kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Bagaimana sepotong coklat supaya emosi reda."

France mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat dari bungkusan besar yang dibawanya lalu menyerahkannya ke Germany sambil tersenyum. Germany terdiam heran sambil menatap coklat yang disodorkan France. Mulai ada suara berbisik-bisik melihat adegan aneh di pagi hari yang mengejutkan.

"A-Apa-apaan ini...France?" Tanya Germany masih syok.

"Tenang saja. Semua juga dapat kok!"

"Huwaaa! Benarkah?" Teriak Italy senang.

France mengeluarkan bungkusan coklat satu persatu dan menyerahkan ke masing-masing peserta rapat yang hadir.

"Nah, silahkan nikmati semuanya."

"Melihat senyuman France kok rasanya ada yang mencurigakan di coklat ini ya..." Kata Germany sambil menatap bungkusan coklat di tangannya dengan curiga.

"Tapi enak lho~" Kata Italy dengan nada ceria sambil mengunyah coklatnya.

"Yah...selama ini buatan France, kurasa tidak apa-apa sih..."

"Eh? Ini bukan buatanku kok." Kata France.

"Eh!" Germany dan Italy menoleh ke France dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, England-san tidak datang juga...apa anda menyisakan coklat untuknya, France-san?" Tanya Japan heran.

"Buat apa." France mengibaskan tangannya, "tidak mungkin kan dia makan coklat buatannya sendiri."

Sedetik setelah France mengatakan hal itu, semua pada terdiam. Suasana yang cerah langsung berubah menjadi suram. Beberapa orang dengan lemasnya meletakkan coklat yang sudah termakan di atas meja. Ada juga yang berusaha memuntahkan coklat yang sudah termakan. Namun apa daya, semua orang di ruangan itu sudah memakan coklat itu.

"I...Ini...buatan England...?" Kata America sambil melihat coklat ditangannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Tapi kok enak!" Teriak China dengan sekuat tenaga saking tidak percayanya.

Seisi ruangan pun menjadi kacau. Semua orang menjadi panik seakan-akan perut mereka bisa meledak setiap saat. Hanya France yang bersikap tenang, dia hanya menghela nafas melihat kehebohan di depannya.

_Sudah kuduga reaksi mereka akan seperti ini kalau aku bilang coklat-coklat ini buatan England...tapi si bodoh itu kemana sih? Jangan-jangan dia masih ngambek gara-gara kemarin._

Kemarin pagi. Tidak seperti biasanya France mengunjungi rumah England dan tidak seperti biasanya juga pria berambut pirang sebahu itu terdiam heran melihat pintu rumah England.

"Alis tebal bodoh itu lagi ngapain sih? Kenapa pintunya ditempeli benda seperti ini?"

Siapapun pasti heran melihat pintu rumah England yang dipasangi garis polisi, seperti yang ada di tempat kejadian perkara. Ada juga papan bertuliskan 'DANGER','KEEP OUT' dan sejenisnya. France mencoba membuka pintu, dan ternyata pintu tidak terkunci. France pun berjalan masuk.

Tidak sulit bagi France menemukan England, karena ada kebulan asap dari suatu ruangan. Dan ruangan itu adalah dapur, tempat terlarang bagi England. France menghampiri England yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di baskom.

"Kamu itu lagi ngapain, sih?" Tanya France sambil menghampiri England.

"HUWAAAA! KE-KE-KENAPA KAMU ADA DI SINI!"

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu, kan? Lagipula kamu yang suruh aku ke sini untuk membicarakan pekerjaan kemarin lusa."

"I-Iya ya...tapi kamu jangan masuk ke rumah sembarangan!" Teriak England kesal.

Tanpa sengaja France melirik ke panci yang ada di atas kompor. Isi panci itu penuh dengan cairan kental yang mengeluarkan gelembung, seperti lahar di kawah gunung berapi. France langsung bergidik melihatnya.

"I-Itu...apa...?" Tanya France ragu sambil menunjuk isi panci.

"Dari warnanya juga bisa tahu, kan? Dasar bodoh!"

France terdiam. Bukannya dia tidak tahu warna apa yang ada di isi panci itu, masalahnya warnanya sangat tidak jelas.

"Itu coklat, bodoh!" Kata England kesal.

"Apa!" France teriak kaget tidak percaya, "coklatnya kamu apakan!"

"Coklatnya aku rebus. Terus aku kasih *piip*, *piip* dan *piip*..."

"Cukup!" France menutup mulut England, "aku tidak mau mendengar lanjutannya! Rasanya mengerikan...mendengar coklatnya direbus saja sudah salah dari awal..."

"Memangnya apa yang salah, bodoh!"

"Tentu saja itu salah besar! Mana ada coklat direbus! Dan semuanya yang kamu kasih itu bukan untuk makanan, tahu!"

England langsung terdiam, tidak bisa membalas. France hanya menghela nafas panjang.

_Dia ini sebenarnya mau ngapain sih? Ah! Benar juga! Besok kan...hari Valentine!_

"Jangan-jangan...kamu buat coklat untuk...America?"

England menoleh kaget ke France. France pun sedikit kaget karena tebakannya benar. Pria bermata hijau itu langsung panik dengan wajah memerah.

"Bu-Bu-Bukan! Ini...ini...ini buat taruhan!"

"Taruhan? Taruhan apa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti sih...kasihan sekali kalau America harus makan coklat buatanmu ini..."

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan buat America!"

_Kayaknya ini bakalan menarik. Tidak ada ruginya kalau aku mengajari England cara membuat coklat._

"Karena aku sudah ada di sini, aku akan mengajarimu membuat coklat!"

"Hah? Tidak perlu!" Tolak England tegas.

"Tapi kamu mau menang taruhan kan?"

France tersenyum menyeringai. England langsung berkeringat dingin dan terlihat pasrah. Dia pun mengangguk, hal itu membuat France tersenyum puas.

"Untuk mencairkan coklat, potong coklat batangan kecil-kecil lalu taruh coklat di panci yang dipanaskan di atas air mendidih. Aduk terus sampai coklat cair. Bisa juga ditambakan susu atau yang lainnya untuk membuat coklatnya manis. Setelah cair taruh coklatnya di cetakan dan dinginkan."

England terdiam heran mendengar penjelasan France. Semua yang dkatakan France berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Itu dasar pembuatan coklat, dasar bodoh!"

"Berisik!" Teriak England kesal.

France duduk sambil memberi instruksi ke England. Pria bermata hijau itu pun mengikuti dengan patuh. France sangat menikmatinya karena jarang-jarang England mau melakukan perintah France.

"Akhirnya jadi juga. Hari pun sudah sore. Tidak kusangka kamu bisa menghias coklat dengan bagus, tidak seperti kemampuan memasakmu." Kata France sambil melihat coklat yang terjejer di atas meja.

England hanya terdiam kesal. France mengambil salah satu coklat dan memakannya.

"Wah, enak!"

_Tentu saja enak. Ini kan hasil instruksi dariku. Anak kecil saja bisa melakukannya._

Mata England melebar melihat France yang tersenyum kecil setelah mencoba coklat itu. Karena untuk pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan enak pada hasil masakannya.

"Tapi kenapa kamu buat sebanyak ini? Oi, England, kamu dengar aku?"

England hanya terdiam dengan wajah menunduk. Sekilas terdengar gumaman England yang tidak jelas.

"...keluar..."

"Hah?"

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Teriakan England membuat seluruh rumahnya bergetar. Lalu tidak lama kemudian, France berdiri di depan rumah England dengan wajah kesal

"Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih! Kenapa aku diusir!"

"Bawa ini juga!"

England melempar bungkusan besar ke France. Setelah dilihat, ternyata isinya coklat-coklat tadi yang di buat England. France terdiam bingung melihat bungkusan itu.

_Dan karena aku tidak mungkin makan coklat ini sendirian, aku memberikannya ke peserta rapat saja. Coklat ini sama saja dengan buatanku juga, jadi buat apa aku makan..._

Kembali ke ruang rapat. Suasana sudah mulai tenang. Sepertinya semuanya sudah mulai menerima kenyataan.

"Sebenarnya England mau apa sih buat coklat?" Tanya Germany heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas penyebabnya ada pada satu orang." Jawab France sambil melirik ke America.

Semuanya pun ikut melirik ke America secara bersamaan. America pun kaget melihat semua orang menatapnya. Suatu keanehan juga, karena America dari tadi hanya diam.

"Ugh! Lihat saja! Pasti aku akan buat coklat yang lebih enak dan berwarna sampai kalian tidak mau berhenti memakannya!" Setelah berteriak kesal, America langsung berlari keluar.

"Hah! Tunggu America! Jangan kabur di tengah rapat!" Teriak Germany.

"Veee...aku tidak mengerti maksudnya..."

"Mungkin ini karena beberapa hari yang lalu saya menceritakan tentang White Day ke America-san dan England-san. Setelah itu mereka mau taruhan siapa yang membuat coklat paling enak harus memberikan hadiah White Day." Kata Japan.

"White day? Hari dimana kita memberi hadiah ke pemberi coklat di hari Valentine, kan?" Tanya Italy dan langsung dijawab Japan dengan anggukan.

"Tapi France Nii-chan, tidak apa-apa memberikan coklatnya pada kami?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin makan semua coklat ini sendirian." Jawab France santai.

"Soalnya ini berarti...England memberikan coklat Valentine ke France Nii-chan kan?"

France terdiam. Hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. Tapi kemudian France malah tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia kasih sebelum hari Valentine, lagipula dia kan benci aku."

Walaupun begitu, France terus memikirkan kata-kata Italy sampai dia pulang. Tiba-tiba handphone France berbunyi dan yang meneleponnya adalah England.

"Hei! Dasar bodoh! Jenggot sialan! Pemabuk sialan!"

"Hei! Kenapa kamu menelepon sambil menghinaku, hah!" Teriak France kesal.

"Ngapain kamu kasih coklatnya ke semua orang!"

"Eh? Tahu darimana? Kamu buat banyak sih jadi kukira kamu memang mau memberikannya ke semua orang."

"Dasar bodoh! Pergi saja kamu ke neraka!"

Telepon pun terputus. France menatap handphonenya heran.

"Sebenarnya alis tebal itu mikir apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti...apa dia marah karena aku kasih ke semua orang? Tapi coklat buatan dia kan enak karena aku yang kasih instruksi..."

France pun berjalan pulang dengan santai sambil bersiul.

_Yah usaha dia patut dihargai sih. Mungkin hanya sekali ini aaja aku makan coklat buatan England (kalau dia buat lagi aku tidak mau memakannya). Nah, sebagai balasannya Aku akan membuat kue coklat yang luar biasa enak sampai dia tidak bisa berhenti memakannya._

Sementara itu di rumah England...

"Kesal, kesal, kesal! Kukira karena dia bilang enak, dia akan makan semua coklatnya. Karena mustahil orang lain mau makan coklat buatanku! Bahkan America pun pasti menolak! Dan sekarang coklat buat taruhan tidak ada lagi! Aku pasti bakal kalah dengan America!"

Dan bagaimana nasib America? Tentu saja dia pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung menyiapkan serangan balasan agar bisa menang taruhan. Dengan senjata rahasia perwarna makanan berbagai warna ditambah fluorescence dan cetakan coklat yang besar, bisa dibayangkan coklat seperti apa yang akan dibuat America. Karena saat ini dia membayangkan England tertawa terbahak-bahak karena coklat buatannya enak. Dan tentu saja America tidak mau kalah. Dia bertekad membuat coklat yang jauh lebih enak.

Begitulah hari Valentine antara personifikasi negara ini, sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa.

* * *

THE END

14-02-2011

**Author Note**: Maaf, ini bukan cerita Valentine yang romantis...

Cerita ini saya buat untuk event Valentine di sebuah forum. walaupun untuk event Valentine yang saya pikirkan malah cerita humor orz

Ide cerita dari membayangkan England bisa masak makanan enak sekali seumur hidup. /plaak

Oiya. ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic Hetalia dengan tokoh utama France, yang menurut saya sangat sulit. Karena...dia mesum. -alasan tidak jelas. Makanya di sini dia kurang mesum. (malah tidak mesum sama sekali).


End file.
